Lieutenant Anthony DiNozzo
by clem's
Summary: Comme beaucoup je réécris le passé de Tony. Un soir Tony reçoit une lettre qui va le replonger dans un passé qu'il a essayé d'oublier. Peut-être un futur Tabby parce que j'aime bien ce couple !
1. Chapter 1

_Voilà ma première fic NCIS j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

_DISCLAMER : Rien n'est à moi tout est à Bellisario et la CBS. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages !_

_C'est un léger crossover avec la série OVER THERE mais pas besoin de la connaître pour lire. Je reprend juste quelques personnage. _

_J'espère que vous aimerez !_

_

* * *

_

_''Encore une journée bien remplie dans la vie de l'agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo.''_ pensa avec ironie Tony en ouvrant la porte de son appartement. Une journée à trier de la paperasse venait enfin de s'achever. On pourrait croire que tous les criminels avaient décidé de prendre des vacances en même temps. Pas qu'il veuille qu'un Marines se fasse tuer mais bon il aimerait bien avoir du travail. Cela durait depuis deux semaines et ça commençait à faire long.

Son courrier dans une main et son trousseau de clefs de l'autre, il ferma la porte avec son pied. Depuis dix-huit ans qu'il habitait seul, il ne se souvenait pas une seule fois où il avait fermé la porte autrement qu'avec son pied. Ça faisait parti de ces petits rituels qui ponctue notre quotidien, le genre de chose que l'on fait sans réfléchir mais que quand on ne le fait pas, on a l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Il posa ses clefs sur la tablette à l'entrée et rangea son arme dans le tiroir, un autre rituel. Puis tout en triant son courrier il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour mettre en route la cafetière.

'' Facture, facture...'' marmonna-t-il entre ses dents en faisant tourner les enveloppes. Puis une attira son attention. Elle portait le logo de la Maison Blanche. Il sut tout de suite ce que cela voulait dire. Il savait que ça pourrait arriver, il s'y était préparé même si avec son boulot au NCIS il avait espéré passer à travers les mailles du filet.

Les mains tremblantes il ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut le contenu. Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage avant de retourner vers l'entrée, de saisir son arme et ses clefs et de sortir. Il n'y avait qu'une personne à qui il pouvait parler de cela.

Gibbs ponçait son bateau comme à son habitude si on en croyait les sons qui venaient de la cave. Tony était entré sans frapper comme à son habitude mais il s'annonça comme même avant de descendre les escaliers, il n'avait pas envie de se faire tirer dessus ce soir. Quand il entra Gibbs ne leva pas la tête de son œuvre comme d'habitude. Il attendait que l'italien prenne la parole en premier mais tous les deux savaient qu'il ne le ferait pas. Bientôt il ne serait plus là, il ne pourrait plus profiter des soirées comme ça avec son patron, le seul vrai ami qu'il ait jamais eu depuis la disparition de Tom. Mais il devait le faire, c'était son devoir. Il s'assit sur les marches de l'escalier et s'imprégna de la pièce. Elle avait toujours eu un effet apaisant sur lui sans qu'il ne sache si c'était dû à la présence de Gibbs ou l'atmosphère de la pièce.

Gibbs observait son ami discrètement. Ce n'était pas le Anthony des bons jours qui venait d'entrer. Ce n'était pas le Anthony joyeux et insouciant mais le vrai, celui qu'il était le seul à avoir le droit de voir. La première fois qu'il avait rencontré l'italien il avait été dupé par l'image qu'il renvoyait, lui qui s'était toujours félicité de savoir cerner les gens avait eu un sacré coup à son égo. Le gamin était bluffant. Il avait été aveuglé par le jeune fanfaron et il avait été séduit. À la fin de leur enquête commune il avait proposé un job à ce jeune officier car il était bon et il savait qu'il lui manquait peu de chose pour être un excellent flic. Mais le jeune homme avait décliné son offre et Gibbs avait perçu dans ses yeux quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir. Il avait vu une blessure profonde qui ne s'était jamais refermé, il avait vu une fissure au masque qu'il ne savait même pas être là.

Cela l'avait plutôt déstabilisé et l'avait préoccupé pendant plusieurs semaines après la fin de leur enquête. Il n'avait plus eu de contact avec le jeune flic mais un soir il avait décidé de le confronter. Il s'était attendu à le faire craquer comme il le faisait si bien avec ses suspects mais il s'était avéré qu'il en avait plus dévoilé que ne l'avait fait l'italien. Il avait parlé pour la première fois à quelqu'un de Shannon et Kelly, lui qui gardait jalousement ce secret. Le lendemain, DiNozzo s'était présenté au travail et leur collaboration avait commencé ainsi. Il avait fallu de nombreux mois pour qu'il puisse apprivoiser son nouvel agent et qu'il se révèle enfin tel qu'il était et depuis leur amitié était très forte, ils se comprenaient sans un mot et aussi bizarre que celui puisse paraître lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux c'était souvent lui qui commençait à parler. Tony aimait beaucoup qu'il lui raconte des histoires sur sa famille et lui avait découvert le plaisir de parler ses anges disparues. Parfois, de plus en plus souvent au fil des années, Tony parlait de Tom et Michelle, de son enfance, de sa famille, de son père.

Quand il commença à en avoir assez du silence de jeune homme, il s'éloigna de son bateau et alla se servir un verre de bourbon. Il n'en proposa pas un à Tony sachant qu'il refuserait, Tony détestait le bourbon. Puis il s'assit aux côtés du jeune homme lui donnant une bière au passage. Tony lui tendit une enveloppe avant qu'il n'ait pu dire le moindre mot. Il bloqua en voyant le sigle de la Maison Blanche. Il savait ce que ça voulait dire mais il la lut quand même. Quand il eut fini, il la replia et la rendit à son propriétaire. Tony la rangea avant de porter sa bouteille à ses lèvres.

'' Je pourrais faire en sorte qu'ils annulent ça. Avec le job...'' commença Gibbs.

'' Tu sais bien que je vais dire non.'' répondit Tony avec un petit sourire.

'' Ouais, mais je devais le proposer.'' répliqua Gibbs. '' Après-demain alors. Ils s'y prennent un peu à la dernière minute.''

'' Tu as déjà vu une administration bien organisée ?'' dit Tony avec ironie.

Gibbs rit doucement avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres.

'' Ça va aller ?'' finit-il par demander en laissant transparaître son inquiétude.

'' Je survivrai.'' fut la réponse de Tony.

'' Que vas-tu dire aux autres ?'' demanda Gibbs.

'' Je … Je sais pas.'' soupira Tony.

'' Je m'en charges.'' dit Gibbs.

'' Vraiment ?''

'' Ouais.''

'' Bien.'' fit Tony.

Les deux se turent et finirent leurs boissons sans rien n'ajouter. Il n'y avait rien à rajouter, tout avait été déjà dit.


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voilà la suite ! J'essayerai de poster toutes les deux semaines mais je viens de finir mon stage et donc de retourner à l'école j'aurais un peu moins de temps. _

_Pour ceux qui suivent mes autres fics sachez que les suites ne devraient pas tarder. Je sais que publier plusieurs fics en même temps n'aide pas à réduire les temps de délai entre chaque publication mais je peux pas m'en empêcher lol._

_Bref on sait enfin où part Tony même si je pense que certains s'en doute en voyant le titre._

_Je vous dis donc à dans deux semaines pour le prochain chapitre !_

_

* * *

_

Gibbs arriva plus tard que d'habitude au travail. McGee et Ziva étaient déjà au travail, ils surveillaient avec inquiétude l'arrivée de leur chef connu pour sa ponctualité. Le cœur serré Gibbs jeta un regard au bureau qui n'était désormais plus celui de Tony.

'' McGee, Ziva, descendez voir Abby, demandez à Ducky et Palmer de vous rejoindre là-bas. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.'' fit Gibbs en se ressaisissant.

'' Pourquoi chez Abby ?'' s'interrogea McGee.

'' Parce que c'est plus discret. Allez McGee exécution. Je dois voir le Directeur et je vous rejoins.'' répondit Gibbs.

Sans discuter plus ses deux agents allèrent à l'ascenseur. Ils se posaient tous les deux des questions quant à l'objet de cette réunion exceptionnelle. En effet Gibbs leur demandait que très rarement de tous se réunir préférant parler à chacun d'entre eux séparément. McGee avait d'ailleurs toujours trouvé ça bizarre pour quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas parler.

Quand ils arrivèrent au labo, Abby les accueillit avec son grand sourire habituel.

'' Que puis-je faire pour vous ?'' demanda-t-elle.

'' Gibbs nous a demandé de se réunir dans ton labo, il a quelque chose à nous dire.'' lui répondit McGee. '' Ducky devrait arriver.''

'' Oh okay.'' dit Abby un peu surprise. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Gibbs de les réunir de la sorte. '' Et Tony, où est-il ?''

'' C'est vrai ça ! Où est Tony ?'' s'exclama McGee.

'' Surement en retard.'' souffla Ziva d'une voix lasse.

'' Ziva il est déjà dix heures.'' fit remarquer McGee. '' Même Tony n'est jamais autant en retard.''

'' Tu as raison c'est bizarre. Je l'appelle.'' conclut Ziva.

Pendant que Ziva essayait de joindre Tony, Ducky et Palmer les rejoignirent.

'' Je peux savoir ce que nous vaut l'honneur de cette réunion ?'' demanda Ducky.

'' Aucune idée Ducky. Le big boss devrait pas tarder à nous l'expliquer.'' répondit Abby.

'' Tony ne répond ni sur son portable, ni sur son fixe.'' dit Ziva en revenant. '' Ce n'est vraiment pas son genre.''

'' Oh mon Dieu ! Il lui est arrivé quelque chose !'' s'écria Abby. '' Souvenez-vous de la dernière fois qu'il a fait ça sa voiture a explosé !''

'' Calme-toi Abby, je suis sure que ce n'est rien.'' tenta de la rassurer Ziva. '' Je suis sure qu'il a trop fait la fête hier soir et qu'il ne veut juste pas me répondre.''

'' Alors je vais l'appeler moi !'' conclut Abby en courant vers son téléphone.

'' Ça ne servira à rien, Abby.'' fit la voix de Gibbs dans son dos.

'' Alors j'ai raison ?'' demanda Abby en se tournant vers son mentor. '' Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ! Il est blessé ? Il est à l'hôpital ? Il va bien ? Gibbs répond moi !''

'' Si tu me laissais parler ça serait plus facile.'' dit Gibbs avec un petit sourire.

'' Tu as raison, désolée, je me tais.'' fit Abby en mimant une fermeture éclair.

'' Tony va bien mais il ne viendra pas aujourd'hui. Il ne travaille plus au NCIS.'' commença Gibbs.

'' Il a démissionné ?'' s'écria Ziva.

'' Bien sûr que non !'' fit Abby outrée. '' Tony ne quitterait jamais le NCIS ! J'ai raison pas vrai ?'' s'enquit-elle tout de même au près de Gibbs.

'' Oui, Abs. Tony a été rappelé sous les drapeaux.'' dit Gibbs.

'' Tony ?'' s'exclama Ziva. '' A la guerre ! Il va vite revenir alors.'' conclut-elle avec un sourire.

'' Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, agent David ?'' demanda Gibbs glacial.

'' Euh.. Et bien...'' bégaya Ziva. '' Il va se servir du régime spécial pour les agents du gouvernement. Il va demander une dérogation.''

'' Je ne pense pas ma chère.'' fit Ducky. '' Si tu prêtes attention à ce qu'a dit Jethro, Tony a été rappelé. Rappelé. Ce qui suppose qu'il a déjà fait la guerre.''

'' C'est impossible.'' décréta Ziva. '' Quand je lui ai demandé s'il avait été dans les Marines il m'a dit que non.''

'' Le corps des Marines n'est pas le seul corps de l'armée américaine, agent David.'' fit remarquer Gibbs.

'' Les Rangers ?'' tenta McGee.

'' Tout à fait, il fait le Kosovo.'' répondit Gibbs.

'' Je n'arrive pas à croire que Tony ne nous en ait jamais parlé. Il n'est pas du genre à garder quelque chose pour lui.'' fit Ziva.

'' C'est là que tu te trompe ma chère amie.'' la contredit Ducky. '' Tony est quelqu'un de très secret sur les choses qui le touche personnellement.''

'' Voyons Ducky, Tony nous bassine avec sa vie, ses conquêtes et tout le reste.'' dit Ziva.

'' Vraiment. Que sais-tu vraiment sur la vie privée de Tony, son enfance et tout le reste ?'' demanda Ducky.

Ziva ouvrit la bouche mais ne répondit rien. Elle venait de se rendre compte que Ducky avait raison. Elle ne connaissait presque rien sur Tony. Bien sûr il parlait beaucoup des femmes avec qui il sortait mais elles ne comptaient pas pour lui sinon elle ne connaissait de lui que des brides qu'il avait bien voulu laisser échapper.

'' D'accord Tony est discret sur sa vie privée mais de là à cacher son passé militaire.'' intervint McGee. '' Il n'a pas caché son passé de flic.''

'' Parce que c'est ce qui l'a conduit au NCIS, il ne pouvait pas le cacher et puis ça ne devait pas le toucher autant que son histoire dans l'armée.'' expliqua Ducky.

'' On s'en fiche de savoir pourquoi Tony ne nous a pas dit qu'il avait fait l'armée !'' s'écria alors Abby. '' Tout ce qui compte c'est qu'il est parti ! Il est parti où d'abord ? Et pourquoi si vite ?''

'' Il va être envoyé en Afghanistan.'' répondit Gibbs. '' Il part demain en fin de matinée.''

'' On ne pourra pas le voir alors ?'' demanda Abby au bord des larmes.

'' Les familles ont le droit à une heure et demi pour se dire au revoir.'' répondit Gibbs. '' Je nous ai arrangé le droit de venir avec le Directeur.''

'' Merci Gibbs.'' fit alors Abby en se jetant dans ses bras. '' Il va revenir pas vrai ?''

'' C'est DiNozzo Abs, il est solide.'' répondit Gibbs en espérant que oui, Tony reviendrait. '' Allez on se remet au travail. On a un Marines mort à Little Creek Park.''

C'est sans le cœur à l'ouvrage que toute l'équipe désormais amputée d'un membre qui partit pour la scène de crime laissant Abby seule dans son labo. Elle alla chercher son hippo petteur et le serra fort contre elle. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Tony allait affreusement lui manquer, c'était de lui qu'elle était le plus proche dans toute l'équipe et cela depuis l'arrivée de l'Italien. Après la mort de Kate, elle avait fait promettre à Tony de ne jamais la quitter et là il allait partir. D'accord il n'avait pas le choix, pour elle il n'était même pas envisageable que Tony puisse refuser d'aller servir son pays, surtout si apparemment il l'avait déjà fait avant. Elle ouvrit son dossier photo NCIS et commença à les passer en revue pour savoir lesquelles elle donnerait à Tony avant son départ et réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui offrir qu'il puisse amener avec lui là-bas, pour qu'il ne se sente pas trop seul. C'est comme cela qu'elle attendit que McGee et Ziva reviennent avec les preuves à analyser.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

Tony regarda la voiture de Gibbs s'éloignait le ventre serré. Il avait essayé de faire bonne figure devant son patron mais tout cela le chambouler un peu. Même s'il savait qu'il serait peut-être ramener à rejoindre l'armée, il avait espéré que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il ressentait surtout plus fortement l'absence de Tom, la première fois qu'il avait franchi les grilles d'une base militaire il y avait eu son ami avec lui, ils étaient toujours sortis et revenus tous les deux, jusqu'à la dernière fois où il avait été seul. Aujourd'hui il y retournait et Tom lui manqua encore plus cruellement que ses dernières années. Après une grande inspiration, il resserra sa poigne sur son sac et entra.

Un garde le conduisit au bureau du Capitaine Rentford, celui là même avec qui il avait servit la première fois. Tant mieux, le Capitaine était un homme bien et lui et Tony s'étaient toujours bien entendus. Le Capitaine l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

'' Je suis ravi de vous revoir, lieutenant.'' dit-il en lui serrant la main.

'' Moi aussi Capitaine.'' répondit solennellement Tony.

'' Je me demandai si vous viendriez, vous auriez pu demander une dérogation.''

'' Je ne recule jamais devant mon devoir, Capitaine.'' répondit Tony.

'' Je sais bien. Je suis ravi de vous compter parmi nous.'' fit le Capitaine. '' Venez, on va aller chercher vos uniformes puis je vous présenterais votre unité.''

'' Bien, Capitaine.''

Un ''garde à vous'' tonitruant résonna quand Tony et le Capitaine entrèrent dans la pièce. Une vingtaine de gars se redressèrent aussitôt.

'' Repos.'' dit le Capitaine une fois au repos. '' Nous avons reçu des nouvelles du sous-lieutenant Hernandez et elles ne sont pas bonnes. Il est décédé dans la nuit de la suite de ses blessures. Aussi nous avons nommé un remplaçant qui prendra la tête de cette unité, le lieutenant DiNozzo. Lieutenant c'est à vous.'' finit le Capitaine avant de partir.

Tony passa en revue ses troupes. La plupart devait à peine avoir l'âge de boire de l'alcool. Il se revit des années plus tôt presque à la même place. Il inspira un grand coup, il était tant de prendre les choses en main, l'heure n'était plus à la nostalgie.

'' Bien, je sais que changer de commandant avant de partir en mission est frustrant. Vous ne voulez pas de moi et moi je ne veux pas être ici. Vous pouvez me croire je préfèrerais être à mon travail avec une vraie coupe de cheveux.'' commença Tony et il remarqua quelques sourires. '' Mais voilà l'armée m'a rappelé et il était de mon devoir de répondre alors maintenant c'est comme ça et on fait avec. Cependant je vais être indulgent. Pour aujourd'hui vous avez le droit de faire chier, de discuter mes ordres, de vous plaindre mais seulement aujourd'hui car demain messieurs vous serez en zone de combat et là ce sera la vie de votre unité qui sera en jeu et je refuse que vous mettiez la vie de mes hommes en danger. Compris ?''

Ses hommes l'approuvèrent pas d'un même cri et Tony se relaxa. Il allait s'en sortir. Dans un an il serait de retour à la vie civile et tout serait pour le mieux, juste un an.


	3. Chapter 3

_Désolée pour ce léger retard mais ma vie est devenue folie depuis quelques semaines xD un nouveau copain ne laisse plus beaucoup de temps pour les fics ! Alors ce chapitre vient avec une semaine de retard mais le prochain sera là la semaine prochaine comme prévu ! En attendant j'espère que vous aimerez ! A dimanche prochain !_

_

* * *

_

_**Lettre 1 : de Tony à Abby.**_

_Abby,_

_Comme promis je ne t'oublie pas. L'avion n'a pas décollé depuis une heure que déjà je t'écris. Oui, je sais, je suis génial. Il y a tellement de chose que j'aurais aimé te dire aujourd'hui mais rien ne pouvait sortir. J'étais vraiment heureux de voir que vous aviez tous fait le déplacement pour moi. Avant quand je partais il n'y avait jamais personne. La seule famille que j'avais avec moi à cette époque partait avec moi là-bas._

_Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir de ne jamais t'avoir parlé de mes années dans l'armée mais tu dois comprendre que ce n'était pas contre toi ou par manque de confiance car il y a peu de personne en qui j'ai autant confiance qu'en toi. À vrai dire il n'y en a qu'une et je suis sûr que tu sais de qui il s'agit. Cette période de ma vie je la croyais vraiment derrière moi, quand Bush a déclaré qu'il allait déployé des troupes en Afghanistan, après le 11 Septembre j'ai hésité à me rengager mais Gibbs m'avait convaincu que de mon travail au NCIS je pourrais autant aidé mon pays alors je suis resté. Et puis je ne pouvais pas quitter ce que j'étais en train de construire. Pour la première fois depuis des années je me sentais enfin à ma place et je peux t'assurer que tu y étais pour quelque chose._

_Je me souviendrais toujours du premier jour où je t'ai rencontré, je me suis senti irrésistiblement attiré par toi, pas dans le sens romantique du terme bien sûr, mais j'ai su que tu serais un élément essentiel de ma vie. Tu étais tellement différente, tellement fraiche, tellement pleine de vie. Tu m'as ébloui, tu étais comme un soleil duquel je ne voulais plus jamais m'éloigner._

_J'ai vécu beaucoup d'épreuves difficiles, j'ai perdu les personnes que j'aimais plus que ma propre vie, j'ai vu des amis mourir alors que je devais les guider et jamais je n'ai pu retrouver la paix que j'avais connu pourtant à vos côtés à toi, Gibbs et le reste de l'équipe j'ai eu l'impression de revivre à nouveau. J'ai commencé à me reconstruire comme ils l'auraient voulu._

_Je sais que tu dois te demander qui sont ces ''ils'' et je te promet que je te dirais tout un jour, laisse-moi juste du temps. Tu finiras par savoir tout ce que je t'ai caché ou tu peux bien sur craquer mon dossier et ainsi répondre à tes questions, je ne peux pas t'en empêcher de là où je suis mais je sais que tu ne le feras pas._

_J'ai peur de devoir te laisser pour le moment mais sache que je tiendrais mes promesses, toutes celles que j'ai pu faire envers toi. Je t'écrirais bientôt._

_Ton agent très spécial Tony DiNozzo._

'' Lieutenant, je peux vous parler une minute ?'' demanda un sergent en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Tony rangea rapidement son carnet sur lequel il écrivait à Abby avant de se tourner vers lui. Il reconnut le sergent Silas, son plus ancien sous-officier.

'' Bien sûr sergent.'' répondit Tony avec un léger sourire. '' Vous voulez savoir si je saurais à la hauteur ?''

'' Je n'aurais pas formuler cela comme ça, lieutenant.'' dit Silas avec un léger sourire.

Tony rit doucement.

'' J'en suis sûr, sergent.'' rit-il. '' J'en suis sûr. J'ai lu dans votre dossier'' dit-il après une brève pause. '' que vous aviez perdu des hommes dans une embuscade à Fallujah lors de votre dernier séjour en Irak.''

'' Oui, lieutenant.'' répondit Silas en regardant droit devant lui. '' J'étais avec cette unité depuis un an. C'était des bleus quand je les ai eu et je les ai vu devenir de vrais soldats et mes amis. Dim et Tariq, pardon, le soldat première classe Dumphy et le soldat première classe Nassiri...'' se reprit-il.

'' Dim et Tariq si vous préférez sergent, je ne suis pas à ça près.'' le rassura Tony.

'' C'était des hommes bien, lieutenant.'' continua Silas. '' Tariq avait une petite sœur, une mère et un père qui l'aimaient énormément, Dim avait une femme et un beau-fils pour qui il était un héros. Ce qui était à mourir de rire quand on pensait à l'idiot qu'il était. Il avait fini par se réconcilier avec sa femme malgré la distance, on devait rentrer dans trois jours et puis notre humvee a sauté sur une mine, Tariq est mort sur le coup mais Dim, Dim était blessé à la jambe, je pouvais voir son os ressortir mais quand les insurgés ont jailli il était à nos côtés et il s'est battu jusqu'à la mort.'' Silas se passa une main sur le visage. '' J'avais déjà perdu des hommes avant eux mais c'était différent, c'était mes amis. Dix jours après l'enterrement de Dim sa femme s'est tuée, elle était déjà faible psychologiquement et elle n'a pas réussi à surmonter ça. C'est un autre gars de notre unité, Bo, qui avait perdu sa jambe deux semaines après leur arrivée là-bas qui élève leur fils maintenant.''

Il s'arrêta revivant l'horreur de ce retour au pays, les pleurs de Vanessa et de la mère de Tariq, le regard complètement perdu d'Eddie à l'enterrement d'abord de celui qui était son père puis de sa mère. Heureusement que Bo avait été là, il les avait aidé, lui, Smoker et Angel à s'en remettre, il avait pris soin d'eux. Il n'avait jamais parlé de cette histoire sauf avec les gars de son unité c'est pourquoi il s'étonna d'en avoir parlé si facilement avec son nouveau lieutenant qu'il connaissait depuis à peine vingt-quatre heures. Le lieutenant le regardait comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

'' Vous n'êtes pas le seul.'' lui dit-il avec un léger sourire. '' La plupart des gens qui viennent me demander quelque chose que je n'ai pas envie de raconter se retrouver à me parler d'eux. Il me suffit d'une question. Mon boss, qui est quelqu'un de très secret n'a jamais rien pu me cacher. Le jour où il a voulu que je lui raconte un peu ma vie, il s'est retrouvé à parler de sa femme et de sa fille qu'il avait perdu alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avec personne. Cela rendait fou mon meilleur ami, Tom. À chaque fois qu'il essayait de me faire parler, c'était lui qui se retrouvait à déblatérer sur sa vie.''

'' était ?'' demanda le sergent.

'' Oui, il est mort pendant notre dernier séjour dans les Balkans.'' répondit DiNozzo en souriant tristement. '' Tom Mitchell était mon meilleur ami depuis toujours, c'était mon frère. Un jour on patrouillait dans une ville quand on s'est fait attaqué par un tireur embusqué. Il a eu Tom à la poitrine. Le temps que je nous mette à l'abri et que j'appelle les secours c'était trop tard. Il est mort dans mes bras.''

'' Je suis désolé, lieutenant.'' souffla Silas.

'' C'était il y a longtemps.'' soupira Tony mais le regard toujours hanté. '' On finit par s'y faire, à l'absence des gens que l'on aime. Ce n'était pas le premier ni le dernier que je perdais malheureusement.''

Silas hocha de la tête. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à rajouter mais maintenant il était sûr que le lieutenant DiNozzo ne ressemblait en rien à Mad Cow ou encore pire à Underpants même s'il avait horreur de dire du mal des morts.


End file.
